User talk:DevilFruitHunter
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the User:DevilFruitHunter page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Can I use I was wondering if i could use the Gaikan-Gaikan no Mi for a character im going to create Childish Chimera (talk) 02:50, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Kayaku-Kayaku no Mi Your fruit, the Kayaku-Kayaku no Mi, has been flagged for deletion. This fruit is not viable due to the fact that Gunpowder is a man made substance. Not only this, but a Kayaku Kayaku no Mi already exists on this fruit, as such the English, and Japanese name is taken. Please change it within 7 Days time or it will be subjected to the Devil Fruit Committee. Probably Deletion to be honest with you. Hey! Bit of friendly advice, you've been naming all your DF's in the pattern "Fruit-Fruit", instead of "Fruit Fruit". I don't know if there's a rule on that, but I'd recommend that you do it the other way, because at the least, if you try to make a fruit name that already exists on the wiki, it'll tell you. I don't think that this is a rule or anything, I'm just kinda obsessive-compulsive about things like that. So feel free to ignore me completely, or follow my every whim on my path to supreme power! Peace. Marknuttseviltwin4611 (talk) 04:10, September 8, 2015 (UTC) We swear it's not just you. Hey, I'm Lv. As you've might've noticed by now the other admirals and I have cracked down on your fruits for conflicting with pre-existing fruits. And I assure you it is nothing personal. It's just that we as a wiki did not notice these fruits when you first published them as far back as a year ago and they mostly fell through the cracks. I personally apologize for that. However, now that we've found them we have to enforce the rules on them just as we do with every other page on the site. So, once again I apologize that we did not notice your mistakes (though I'm assured they were not intentional) and we are rectifying them now. Your cooperation would be appreciated. And on a side note, I personally like your philanthropic idea of creating fruits for the sole purpose of allowing others to use them. I try to do the same with my own work. A lot of new users have come to me asking about an idea for their main characters fruit and I usually direct them to my own work. Now I know to direct them to yours as well. After everything is settled, of course. Keep up the Good Work, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 02:03, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Meruto Meruto no Mi Hey, sorry to contact you at short notice, but it's come to my attention that the Meruto Meruto no Mi is very similar to the Furo Furo no Mi. I think it is possible for the fruit to coexist if some changes are made to the former though. Rinji isn't exactly around any more, so I wondered if you had any ideas on how to fix it, since you originally made the fruit. Just asking. 13th madman (talk) 22:02, March 25, 2017 Devil's Fruits that are up for grabs The devil's fruits that you are willing to give up... Can I have them? Please send me a list of all the devil's fruits you are willing to give up so I don't have to go through all your pages. PinkserpentQuasar (talk) 19:10, May 4, 2017 (UTC)